Young Dracula - Season 5
by JefftheKillersgirl16
Summary: On Hold! There is a Reason why though. it's on hold because i am starting from Season 1. Basically, I'm going to be doing Season 1 because i want you guys to know how Misty and Vlad met and how growing up in the Dracula Household's were like :) (I say Household's because, well, they kind of did move to Garside Grange didn't they :/)


**Hey guys! So, I've recently been watching season 5 of Young Dracula and I've really wanted to make a FanFiction of Young Dracula for a while now with the pairing of Vlad x Robin with Vlad as the Seme because i can't really see Vlad as an Uke. This might have some spoilers but I've put my own little twist on it. What if a Werewolf was living with the Dracula's? And no, i don't mean Wolfie but an OC of mine called Misty Uchiha. I based Misty off of myself because she was basically the first OC i had ever thought of. Also, Misty is going to be paired with Zero, another one of my OC's only this time, he won't be evil.**

**Anyway, i really hope you guys enjoy the story!**

**Warning: Some spoilers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula but i do own Misty and Zero**

**Side-note: this chapter is loosely based off of the first episode of Episode 1: Fight or Flight with my own twists to it.**

* * *

The halls of the abandoned school were empty as Misty walked through them, looking around and sniffing. She swore she could smell something coming from one of the abandoned classrooms.

She followed the scent all the way to one of the classrooms where she found someone there. He/she was holding up two things that looked somewhat like stakes so she rushed down the halls to get Renfield **(A/N: Is that how you spell his name?).**

"Renfield, Renfield, come down here now!" Misty shouted.

She heard footsteps and Renfield appeared.

"What is it Mistress Misty?" Renfield asked, out of breath.

"Go tell the Count that there's a slayer in the building" Misty said worriedly, almost on the verge of a breakdown.

She couldn't let her basically adoptive family be slayed. Once Renfield had disappeared, she waited for a few minutes before seeing the Count fly past her along with Ingrid, looking more than just a little angry.

She followed them

"Renfield you slimy slug, where is the slayer!?" the Count boomed.

"Haha, well my master, he is right here where Misty left..." Renfield trailed off to see the person was gone.

"Some things never change" said a familiar voice.

Ingrid smirked and went to close the door.

"Well look what the bat dragged in?" Ingrid said, still smirking.

"Vlad, you're back" Misty smiled.

Vlad was on the roof of the classroom before he jumped down, his cloak falling to the floor.

"Ah, my son" Count Dracula said, hugging an uncomfortable looking Vlad.

"Ugh, please tell me you lost your suitcase somewhere and you're not wearing that by choice" Ingrid groaned in complaint.

Vlad just ignored her and turned his attention to Misty.

"Hey Misty. How have you been?" Vlad asked with a small smile.

"Meh, I've been better i guess" Misty said with a shrug.

"I'm sure you have" Vlad chuckled.

Misty just smiled back before looking at the Blackboard.

"What in the world is that Vlad?" Misty asked, pointing towards the weird looking pictures on the Blackboard.

"That is a Tibetan Chatra. The Ancients used it as a symbol of protection" Vlad spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Misty gave Vlad a look.

"Well, it's not like i would know that!" Misty huffed before crossing her arms and turning away.

"Misty, will you please STOP BICKERING WITH MY SON!?" the Count roared menacingly.

Misty shivered in slight fear but Vlad was unfazed by his father's anger.

"Dad, don't be angry at Misty and she wasn't bickering with me. She was only playing around" Vlad said reassuringly.

Misty smiled and hugged Vlad. Vlad hugged Misty back.

"Ugh, it's not like she's your little sister Vlad. She's a dog, not a Vampire" Ingrid sneered.

Misty stopped hugging Vlad and turned to face Ingrid.

"Correction Ingrid, i am a werewolf, not a dog like Wolfie. I turn into a wolf about 5 times the size of a dog" Misty spoke, anger and annoyance lacing her voice.

"Whatever, i'm going upstairs" Ingrid sighed as she flew across the halls of the abandoned school and up to the dining area.

The Count followed Ingrid except for Misty and Vlad who walked instead.

"So, anything exciting happen while I was away?" Vlad spoke with a small smile.

"Well, I would tell you but you'd probably go nuts on me" Misty joked.

"C'mon Misty, i'm the Chosen One. I can handle anything" Vlad said in a fake heroic voice.

Misty and Vlad laughed together.

"Well, okay but i won't tell you just yet. First off...I'm hungry and i am not eating any of Renfield's food. Can you please...?" Misty left the rest of the question hanging in the air.

"Fine, i'll go get you some meat then. I'll be back" Vlad sighed before turning into a bat and flying out of the castle.

Misty smiled as she watched Vlad go. Her smile then faded as she imagined hat Vlad's reaction will be to what she had to tell him.

I mean, how to you tell someone that their best friend who they haven't seen for about 5 years came to visit them? Better yet, _knew _where they currently live? And worse...the memory wipe was completely gone?

* * *

**A/N: and Cliffy! Soz for the short chapter but this is only part one of chapter 1 or, as i call it, episode 1. At the very least, this chapter will be split into 3 parts but the other chapters will be all in one chapter...if you get what i mean. Anyway, Pwease R&R if you liked it! – JefftheKillersgirl16**


End file.
